


Pokemon Going

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pokemon Go AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn’t pay enough attention when he’s playing Pokémon Go, so Derek decides to accompany him on his Pokémon adventure. You know, for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Going

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of people were talking about a Sterek Pokémon Go AU, and since I’ve been playing the game a lot myself…

Stiles is intently focused on the screen, just about to throw his Pokeball, when he’s grabbed around the waist and hauled backward. He startles so hard he almost drops his phone, but then he hears a hissed, “Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” in his ear, and he relaxes immediately. 

It’s Derek.

“I was just trying to catch a Pokémon,” he huffs, turning to look at Derek.

“You were in the middle of the road, Stiles,” Derek says warningly. “You were going to get hit by a car.”

“I—” Stiles goes to deny, then looks around. He’s standing on the sidewalk of a dimly lit street corner, the no-walk sign across the road a bright, glaring orange. Oops. “Okay, I obviously wasn’t paying attention,” he sighs as Derek glowers at him. 

“Did you say a Pokémon?” Derek asks, eyebrow cocked. 

“Yeah, check it out,” Stiles says, glancing at Derek before inching carefully to the edge of the sidewalk. He turns on his camera and tilts the phone so Derek can see the Zubat fluttering in the middle of the road.

“Stiles,” Derek sighs, “that’s not even a rare Pokémon.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles shouts, wheeling toward Derek. “I knew you were fucking with me! When I was telling you about this game last week, I knew you had to be messing up all their names on purpose. No one could be that bad.”

Derek smirks. “I didn’t think you’d caught on. So this is Pokémon Go?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says excitedly.

“Well, it’ll be Pokémon _Going to the Hospital_ if you’re not more careful,” Derek says wryly.

Stiles laughs. “Yeah, yeah. Hey, how’d you find me anyway?”

Derek points down the street, and there, just a block away, are the windows of his loft. “Oh,” Stiles says, surprised. 

“Stiles,” Derek says, looking around. “Where’s your jeep?”

“Uh,” Stiles says helpfully.

“How far did you walk?” Derek says, sounding worried now.

“I don’t know, a while?” Stiles says, just as his phone makes a sad noise. “Man, I’m almost out of battery,” he says, making an equally sad noise.

“Come on,” Derek says, taking hold of his elbow and gently tugging. “You need to sit down and drink some water. Then I’ll take you to your jeep.”

“So are you going to play?” Stiles asks when they’re back at the loft, settled in on the couch with his phone on the charger. 

“I haven’t played Pokémon since Gold and Silver came out,” Derek says, shrugging. “So no, I think I’m good.”

“Oh,” Stiles says disappointedly. “I was hoping you would.”

“Why?” Derek asks, brow wrinkled.

“So we could go on a Pokémon adventure together!” Stiles says brightly. “It’s summer, I don’t have any classes, so I have plenty of time to become a Pokémon master.”

Derek chuckles, shakes his head. “It would probably be safer if one of us wasn’t constantly staring at the screen of their phone. Are you planning to go catch some tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says easily. “If the servers aren’t down, of course.”

“Call me if you do,” Derek says. “I’ll go with you.”

“Sweet!” Stiles says excitedly. “You can take me to the power station.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Derek laughs. “Let’s go find your jeep.”

*

Derek goes with him to the park the next day, keeps him from walking in front of a bicyclist and from tripping over a skateboard. He even holds Stiles’ shirt while he leans out from the bank of the pond, trying to get to the Poliwhirl in the middle. 

After that they wander around the preserve, though they stay far away from the Hale house. Stiles jokes about seeing what Pokémon are around the nemeton, but they don’t go there either. 

They stick to the trails, and Stiles manages to catch a Fearow and an Ekans. He eagerly shows Derek his phone each time, loving the little smile he gets in return.

*

The day after that they just wander around downtown, because Stiles eager for his egg to hatch. He gets better at his pokeball-throwing technique, and catches a bunch of the normal-types he needs, all before lunch. 

His egg hatches into a Magikarp.

After lunch Derek buys him ice cream, and they sit in the front window of the shop and do some people-watching. Stiles is convinced that every person on their phone is secretly a Pokémon trainer. Derek thinks some of them are probably just texting, or playing candy crush. 

When they finish, Derek asks where else he wants to go, and Stiles asks if they can just go back and hang out a Derek’s loft for a while. His legs are tired from all the running around.

Derek says yes, and Stiles ends up on the couch with a glass of water, listening to Derek talk about the latest book of lore he’s found. 

He stays so long he actually dozes off. When he wakes up, Derek is cooking him dinner.

*

Stiles calls Derek the next morning and asks if he’s up for visiting the Beacon Historical Museum today.

The place is crowded, more so then Stiles would have ever expected, and he’s certain Pokémon Go is the culprit. The place is a pokestop, after all. He hopes someone puts out a lure.

As they walk in, Derek grabs his hand, gently squeezing.

“So we don’t get separated,” he says in explanation.

Stiles nods. “Come on, I think I saw an Eevee over there,” he says, pulling Derek along.

They wander around the museum for a few hours, Stiles hunting for Pokémon while Derek reads out interesting tidbits to him from the displays. 

Stiles convinces Derek to let him take his picture with a Pidgey. 

Derek, in retaliation, makes Stiles take a picture with a Rattata. 

It’s a testament to the popularity of the game, that two grown men posing with invisible monsters doesn’t actually draw much attention.

*

From that day forward, no matter where they go, Derek always holds his hand.

He does take Stiles to the power plant, to three gas stations, and then to the local pizza place, which is a Pokémon gym. It’s only natural that they grab a bite to eat before they go. 

Then they wander around in the movie theater parking lot, Derek keeping an eye out for cars, until Stiles catches the Drowzee he’s been looking for. 

Derek suggests they catch a matinee movie while they’re here, and Stiles is only too happy to get out of the sun for a while. 

Sitting in the dark theater makes him realize how tired he is, and he sleepily rests his cheek against Derek’s shoulder the entire time.

Derek doesn’t seem to mind.

 

*

Derek takes him to all his favorite places around town, telling Stiles about the things he used to do as a kid, the time he spent with his family. Stiles squeezes his hand, and tells him about the things he used to do with his mom. 

Stiles asks Derek if he’ll go for a walk with him on the full moon, so he can catch a Clefairy.

Derek says, “Of course.”

Derek takes him to the mall, and they wander around eating giant pretzels, and occasionally striking up conversations with other players. Stiles catches a bunch of Pokémon, and gives them the names of the stores he caught them in front of. He proudly shows Derek JC Penny, Nordstrom, and Hot Topic. 

Derek buys him a Pikachu keychain. 

Stiles loves it. 

*

He’s at the edge of Lookout Point, trying to catch something besides a Venonat, when he glances up just in time to watch the sunset.

“Wow,” he breathes, watching the reds and golds and purples spread across the sky over their bright, sparkling city. It looks like the whole world is stretched out before him, and it makes him feel lighthearted and free. He’s overwhelmed by how intensely glad he is to be right here, right now, with Derek. 

He looks from the dazzling view down to their joined hands, then up to Derek’s smiling face. He’s thoughtful for a long moment, and his eyes widen when he finally realizes.

“Wait a minute,” he says, shoving his phone into his pocket. “Have you been secretly trying to take me on dates via Pokémon Go?”

“That depends,” Derek says softly. “Is it working?”

“Definitely,” Stiles says quietly, grinning. “It’s definitely working.”

He squeezes Derek’s hand, and kisses him in the light of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
